undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Muffet
Muffet (/ˈmʌ.fɪt/) is the main boss the protagonist encounters in Hotland. She runs a bake sale, being very angry at passers who do not purchase anything from it. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. Appearance Muffet is a spider monster with periwinkle or lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She wears a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. She is also shown holding two teacups with her top pair of hands and two teapots with her middle pair. Main Story Neutral Route Muffet appears to be the leader of the spiders in the Underground. She also runs her own bake sale in Hotland, with the purpose of raising funds to rescue the spiders trapped in the Ruins, as they cannot make it past Snowdin's cold weather. After running into her web, Muffet fights the protagonist. After the battle has gone on long enough, Muffet will receive a telegram from the spiders in the Ruins. The contents of the telegram vary depending on the protagonist's actions. After receiving the telegram, Muffet concludes that the protagonist does not hate spiders and decides to let them go, apologizing and jokingly offering to wrap them up in her web for free next time they come around. If the protagonist had bought an item from the bake sale in the Ruins and then used it right in front of Muffet, she will accuse the protagonist of stealing before receiving the telegram immediately afterward. If the protagonist has purchased at least one of the items from her bake sale in Hotland, she will thank the protagonist instead of battling with them. If the protagonist decides to kill her instead, a spider will crawl and place a flower in the place where Muffet died. During the battle, Muffet speaks about how she was warned by someone about the protagonist's arrival, and she was offered much money for the protagonist's SOUL. She also explains that the money would help to finally reunite the spider clans. When the protagonist fights Mettaton later on, he reveals that he was the one who made the anonymous offer. True Pacifist Route In the epilogue, the protagonist can return to her lair to speak with her, where she will inform the protagonist that the bake sale was a success and that she raised enough money to have a heated limo transport all the spiders from the Ruins. Depending on how much money the protagonist has spent at the bake sales, Muffet can afford various other things for the spiders with the remaining money. Genocide Route Muffet does not appear in her bake sale. During the battle, Muffet first says that the protagonist is scaring away all her customers, thus not letting them leave. She will go on to talk about how Alphys tried to get her to evacuate Hotland because of the danger posed by the protagonist, but she refused. She regrets that she did not capture Alphys, for she says she would have made "a juicy donut." She will eventually let the protagonist go, as they have not hurt any spiders (spiders are not encountered as an enemy, except Muffet herself). However, she may crash the game after the "dinner" attack as the game tries to load an attack that does not exist. (This may be related to the use of Debug Mode, and the "skip attack" shortcut within.) In Battle * See /In Battle Gallery Muffettarot.png |Muffet's tarot card. Trivia * Muffet was designed by Michelle Czajkowski, the creator of the webcomic Ava's Demon. * Muffet may be a child according to her creator''I had the privilege of designing a lil' baby spider monster you can have tea with!!! '' - Michelle Czajkowski avasdemon, 18th September 2015, Twitter. * Muffet's name could come from the children's nursery rhyme "Little Miss Muffet", in which a young girl eating cottage cheese is scared away by a spider. ** Her flavor text alludes the poem "The Spider and the Fly". * Attempting to call Papyrus before fighting Muffet in the Spider Entrance room will trigger the message "(The signal is clogged with cobwebs...)". * There is a glitch in the credits where Muffet's pigtails will appear below the ribbon on her hair instead of being placed on the ribbons. * If the protagonist uses a Spider Donut or Spider Cider after Muffet received a telegram, she will receive another one. This can be done indefinitely. * Her theme "Spider Dance", Napstablook's theme "Ghost Fight", the track that plays in their house, "Pathetic House" and Mad Dummy's theme "Dummy!" all share a common theme and are remixes of each other. * The purple SOUL mode used in her battle is the only one that does not reappear anywhere else in the game. * Some enemies, when attacked, will play the same laugh that Muffet uses leading up to her fight, but sped up. * She is the only mid-boss who uses a SOUL mode besides red. * According to Toby, he thought he made Muffet too difficult, even though she was already changed a few times during development."I also think I made Muffet a bit too difficult. She was already 'nerfed' a few times during development, so I thought it was enough lol" -Toby Fox. June 13th, 2016. Twitter. * The croissant sold at Muffet's Spider Bake Sale references to the Oracle series of The Legend of Zelda. When the protagonist interacts with the croissant, the text "It looks like some sort of powerful bracelet," appears as the sprite for the Power Bracelet is the same as the croissant. * "With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~" may be a reference to Warriors. References de:Muffet es:Muffet ru:Маффет zh:玛菲特 uk:Маффет pl:Muffet ja:‎Muffet fr:‎Muffet Category:Enemies Category:Hotland